


Clueless

by Sailor_Saiyan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Two dorks who cant get on the same page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saiyan/pseuds/Sailor_Saiyan
Summary: Harvey has a hunch. The Farmer does not like his hunch.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Clueless

The farmer was acting strange. 

Harvey had noticed, of course. He was her husband and doctor- two titles he couldn't be more proud of, nor more dutiful in carrying out the responsibilities of each. His main concern was how she brushed off the small changes that seemed to be happening daily, changes that had alerted both parts of him. He kept waiting, trying to let her come to the possible conclusion on her own, but she never did. 

So, he took action. 

"Something the matter, Harvey?" she asked as he walked in their home, his brow furrowed with his deep thoughts. 

Harvey sighed, then braced himself. This was gonna be awkward. 

He held out a small brown paper sack. She could see the outline of a small box in it. Was he giving her a gift? Why was he acting so weird about a gift? 

"What did you get me?" she asked with a playful smile, taking the sack. Harvey remained rigid, making her smile drop. She opened the bag and-

"A pregnancy test? What the fuck, Harvey?" 

"I just… I've noticed some things. For my own peace of mind, just take it. Please?" He seemed so sincere, his eyes shining with worry. "If it's negative, I want to get some blood work done. But, I really think…"

"Harvey. We use condoms,  _ every time.  _ How the hell could I be pregnant?"

"One could have broken and we not noticed… please, honey, just take it. I'm going out of my mind here." 

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go pee on the stupid stick. But when it's negative, I'm  _ not  _ going in for bloodwork. I feel fine!"

He hummed noncommittally and watched as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door roughly, not quite slamming it. He winced and fell back on their couch. His wife was  _ not _ happy with his assumption, it appeared. 

It was a few minutes before she emerged. Her sour expression had changed to pure anxiety. She dropped the stick- the end she urinated on covered- on their coffee table and collapsed next to him, immediately snuggling into his side as her leg bounced uncontrollably. 

Harvey rubbed soothing circles into her back but could offer no words of comfort. Until they had an answer, he wasn't sure he  _ could  _ speak. 

The few minutes they had to wait felt like an eternity. The only sound in the room was the slight rustle of fabric from her shaking leg. 

Then the timer on her phone went off, a loud, jarring sound that made them both jump. She frantically rapped at her phone to make the noise stop, then froze. "I can't look," she whispered, her head cast down. 

He nodded and leaned forward to pick up the stick. 

Pregnant 

A slow grin crossed Harvey's face. His wife didn't see, as her head was still down and she refused to look anywhere but her hands in her lap. He set the test back on the table and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "It's positive," he whispered in her ear. "We're gonna be parents."

She froze for a moment, then pulled out of his embrace just enough to look up at him, tears in her eyes. "We are?" she asked, her voice small and child-like, reminding Harvey once again that he was much older than her. 

He nodded and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "We are," he whispered back, his smile growing wide once again. 

He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she tried to process this. "That- I'm-"

"You're pregnant, yes."

She nodded mutely, her face blank. Doubt started to creep into Harvey's brain. Why was she not excited? "Do you-" he voiced cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Do you not want-" 

She put a finger over his mouth, not letting him finish his sentence. "I just. Need a minute. This has been on your mind for a while. I really didn't think it would be-" she broke off again, unable to finish. "I think I'm gonna take a walk." 

Panic seized Harvey. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, his desperation obvious. 

"No!" she exclaimed. At the hurt on her husband's face, she took a deep breath and tried again. "No. I just need a few minutes alone. I won't be long, I promise." 

Harvey nodded silently. 

She stood on shaky legs and slowly shuffled to the door, putting on her coat and pulling it closed softly behind her. 

Left behind, Harvey settled in to wait. 

* * *

It had been mid-afternoon when Harvey showed up with the test on the cool fall day. Now, the sky was dark and it was cold enough that he started a fire in their hearth. 

He stood in front of the crackling fire, lost in thought, when he heard the front door squeak open. He turned, expecting his wife to have returned looking as forlorn as she had when she left. 

He couldn't even get a read on her facial expression before she threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately as she pressed her whole body against him. 

Harvey was slightly dazed when she finally pulled back, a grin stretching across her reddened cheeks. "We're having a baby," she breathed, her eyes alight with excitement. 

"We are," he confirmed. 

"I'm pregnant."

Harvey nodded, unsure of where this was going. She threw her arms around him again, pulling him into a tight embrace, not unlike he had done to her earlier. "I hope it's a boy and he looks just like you," she breathed into his ear. 

Finally, Harvey allowed himself to grin, wrapping his arms around her just as tightly as she held him. "No way. It's gonna be a girl who is you, through and through."

Her laugh rang out through the house. "I can't wait to find out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just need a minute.


End file.
